The present invention relates to a chair for use on uneven surfaces.
Currently available folding chairs are designed to be used on level, even terrain. Any attempt to use the commonly available folding chair on sloping or uneven terrain places the user at risk of sliding or tipping over. Barring such a catastrophic accident, the user is still subjected to sitting at an odd, uncomfortable angle that matches the slope of the terrain upon which the chair is placed. This deficiency in current folding chairs precludes the use of a chair in many common outdoor settings, such as on hillsides overlooking sporting fields, river banks and lake banks.
A number of devices have been disclosed in the past to address one or more of the problems with common folding chairs. A device disclosed by Gleckler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068 is a chair intended for use on sloping terrain. This device employs a single, adjustable "U"-shaped extension at the rear of the chair to achieve front-to-rear leveling. A complicated arrangement of screw-adjusted, oppositely opposed arms is intended to provide leveling for using the chair transversely on a slope. This device also lacks the protection against rocking and slipping.
A device disclosed by Burns et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,522 provides for adjustment of two of its four legs individually. This device, however, was intended for indoor, theater use and provided for adjusting only two of its four legs. Even if modified for outdoor use, this device lacks flexibility for leveling on uneven or transversely sloping terrain.